In the past, rewards have been provided to users based on their direct activities on a website or on the Internet. Some websites have provided rewards to users based on the number of advertisements they view. For each advertisement viewed, a point or dollar amount is rewarded to the user viewing and clicking on the ads. Thus, through this direct activity an advertiser ensures that its ads are being used and the user gets rewarded for viewing and clicking through the ads.
Another direct activity that has been rewarded on the Internet has been the action of filling out and submitting surveys. A user is either emailed a survey or can access a survey through a website. For each survey completed and submitted, the user is rewarded with either a dollar amount, points that can be redeemed for goods, or entries into a contest or raffle.